Sound program content, including movies and television shows, are often composed of several distinct audio components, including dialogue of characters/actors, music and sound effects. Each of these component parts called stems may include multiple spatial channels and are mixed together prior to delivery to a consumer. For example, a production company may mix a 5.1 channel dialogue stream or stem, a 5.1 music stream, and a 5.1 effects stream into a single master 5.1 audio mix or stream. This master stream may thereafter be delivered to a consumer through a recordable medium (e.g., DVD or Blu-ray) or through an online streaming service. Although mixing dialogue, music, and effects to form a single master mix or stream is convenient for purposes of distribution, this process often results in poor audio reproduction for the consumer. For example, intelligibility of dialogue may become an issue because the dialogue component for a piece of sound program content must be played back using the same settings as music and effects components since each of these components are unified in a single master stream. Dialogue intelligibility has become a growing and widely perceived problem, especially amongst movies played through television sets where dialogue may be easily lost amongst music and effects.